realmgrinderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Магия
Spells are an active component of the game mechanics that enables to boost production and cost mana. Their duration, resource gain, mana-cost, and mana regeneration speed can be altered by getting specific Faction, Heritage, Challenge, or Research upgrades. Different aspects of the spells can also be used in other upgrades (eg: while a spell is active, the number of spell casts, based on mana produced, etc.). Spells are not cast while offline, but purchasing the autocasting upgrades allow "Mana produced (This game)", the "Spells casted (This game)" and spell activity time stats to keep growing while offline, at a vastly reduced rate. The trick to use spells efficiently relies on finding the best setup: Which spell combination to cast, at what timing, with which automatic-casting tool, and where to set the contingency arrow. Like for upgrades, these choices can make a crucial difference for your game progress. In Realm Grinder, the spells can be classified in three types: * Default spells - which are always available. * Aligned spells - which appear when the player chooses an alignment. * Faction spells - which appear when the player allies with a Faction. These terms are mostly used for perk description purposes. The Spells |- !Dragon's Breath |Dragon |1500 |20 | style="padding-left:10px;text-align:left;" |19Activates one of the following effects at random for 20 seconds. (Spell is only for R46+) |} Spell Upgrades Starting from R0, these spell upgrades are obtained by unlocking the spell's trophy. Challenge Spell Upgrades From R2 to R33, Challenge Spell Upgrades are given on completion of all Tier challenges of a Faction. Once obtained, and the active Faction's default spell upgrade is bought, they will be turned on by default. |- ! ! Focused Thoughts | style="text-align:center;" |Faceless | Give Brainwave a headstart based on its activity time in this game, with a minimum of 1 minute, then grows up to maximum duration. +1 second per 5 minutes Active Time (This Game). |- ! ! Iron Grip | style="text-align:center;" |Dwarf | Increase Diamond Pickaxe duration by 8 seconds, and its bonus to Faction Coin find chance is passively applied as a multiplier to excavations Faction Coin rewards. |- ! ! Versatile Combo | style="text-align:center;" |Drow | Increase Combo Strike counter based on the amount of spells cast in this game, not including Tax Collection. New Combo Strike Counter , where C is your Spells Cast (This Game) stat and Ctax is your Tax Collection Cast This Game. |- ! !Prismatic Breath |Dragon |While all 5 breaths are active, Reincarnations count double for all purposes. |} Tier Spell Upgrades (R42+) From R42, for each spell besides tax collection, 4 tier spell upgrades becomes available. Each tier gives 1 additional spell cast, and with all tiers combined, allows to cast one spell up to 5 times simultaneously. Each Tier will require double the amount of mana as the previous oneIf you have CtA tier 5 but not enough mana to cast all 5 tiers at once, the game will cast them when it can. eg: In the middle of CtA T1, it will start CtA T2, then CtA T3... and each time, the timer will get reset. All tiers combined, this results in fewer but longer casts. (which is not an advantage as you will also have longer inactivity time between the spell casts.), and they do not seem to affect spell activity time, neither online nor offline. Tier upgrade names starts with the default spell's name followed by the tier number, starting from 2 to 5. (e.g.: Holy Light 2, Holy Light 3, etc.) Once tier spell upgrades are bought, you will need to use the Tiered Autocasting to set the amount of tier casts you wish, or else the spells will remain at tier 1. Note: you only need to unlock the tiers for each spell once, but you need to buy the tiers with coins/FC at every abdication. Also note that what counts for unlocking a tier is the total time (i.e, you need roughly 10 days to unlock tiers 1-5, as opposed to 10 days of spell activity after unlocking tier 4 in order to unlock tier 5), so it's more beneficial to unlock a spell up to tier 5 whenever possible. Automatic Casting Spells can be cast by clicking the spell button, using keyboard shortcuts (hotkeys n°1-6 in visual order from top to bottom) or automated using the automatic casting tools obtainable through the upgrades listed here below. Automatic casting can be setup by clicking on the autocast buttons inside each spell tool-tip, or by using the keyboard shortcut: Silver: CTRL+Click, Gold: SHIFT+Click, Bronze: CTRL+SHIFT+Click, Diamond: CTRL+X+Click. Note that auto-casting Tax Collection should be set as last spell, if at all. As it is the cheapest and has no duration, it will use up all the mana, and never leave enough for the other spells to be cast. Offline Spell Casting While offline, Spells set on autocast: * will not be cast, instead, a generic non-specific spell will increase your "Spell Casts" entry in the stats. * will gain "Active Time (This game)" based on their duration, cost and online mana regeneration rate. For Spells to work offline, you need: * Offline Mana Regen Upgrades (such as included in the 'Automatic auto-casting' upgrade) * Offline Spell Casting Upgrades (such as included in the 'Priority Auto-casting' upgrade) The bonuses are additional. The total bonus of all the offline auto-casting upgrades is 10 spell casts per minute and 90% of your online mana regeneration rate. Special cases: * Tax Collection is counted for the number of spells set to autocast but no production will be gained from it being set to autocast offline. * If any Brainwave cast time remains when going offline, it will simply be continue until finishedSource: offline spell activity time, its kinda weird now @kongregate forums. See also * Challenges - some tier challenge rewards also have spell upgrades * Realm Weather Service Lightning Strike spell forecast tool Reference Category:Spells Category:Upgrades Category:Unlock Requirements Category:Reference Category:Game Mechanics